<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Revenge by Rol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806251">My Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rol/pseuds/Rol'>Rol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Character Bashing, Character Death, Daily Prophet, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Murder, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Post-Second War with Voldemort, Revenge, Rise of Voldemort, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizarding World Bashing (Harry Potter), last straw, post mortem revenge, unexpected ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rol/pseuds/Rol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is completely crushed by Sirius’ death and when he’s sent back to the Dursley’s once more, he decides that he’s had enough and there is nothing more worth living for.<br/>Suicide, post mortem Revenge, Character Bashing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another older oneshot that I decided to repost (on a different platform, under a different name)<br/>I feel as if the ending is a bit abrupt and unexpected, but I can't seem to make it better.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>July 16</em>
  <em>
    <sup>th</sup>
  </em>
  <em>, 1996</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To the Wizarding World,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My name is Harry James Potter, though I am usually referred to as ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’, the ‘Chosen One’, ‘Dumbledore’s Golden Boy’ or ‘Savior of the Wizarding World’. Personally I think the best ones are my Uncle’s favorites: ‘boy’ and ‘freak’. Funny how I thought those two words were actually my name before attending primary school at age five: the first time the teacher called the name ‘Harry Potter!’ nobody answered, and that was the start of much mocking from my peers, and dislike and disapproval from the adults. Still, I am not writing this letter to complain about my abusive childhood, whose sole fault lays on the hands of my Muggle family and Albus Dumbledore, who abandoned me on their doorstep with only a brief written explanation. I am writing this letter to the press to tell the world how my life really is like, and finally explaining things from my point of view, with no sadistic journalists ready to tear my words and actions apart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had never known about magic and the Wizarding world before my eleventh birthday, my relatives going to great lengths to ‘beat the freakishness out of me,’ and when I finally found out that I was a wizard, that I was special, I thought that I could finally be safe and happy. Alas, that was not to be: in my first Hogwarts year, I somehow found myself facing spectres, a Cerberus, Devil’s Snare, giant murderous chesspieces and Voldemort possessing the back of my Defence teacher’s head and trying to kill me. I became a murderer at age eleven, no matter that it was done in self-defense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next year began with a weird house-elf all set on stopping me from going back to Hogwarts, which of course landed me in dozens of potentially mortal situations. Then, that year evolved with me finding out I was a Parseltongue and being ostracized by my peers, along with Basilisks, Acromantulas and cursed diaries trying to get a piece of my hide.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The year after that was almost normal: Dementors tried to kill me only about three times, and the only other dangerous encounter was with a transformed Werewolf. Of course, that was when I found out that my Godfather Sirius Black had been sent to Azkaban without a trial and was in fact completely innocent. Not that our dear Minister Fudge believed us when we told him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, life continued as normal: my name was tricked into the Goblet of Fire and I faced dragons, the Imperius Curse from a Polyjuiced-as-Alastor-Moody-‘should-be-dead’-Death-Eater, Grindylows, very likely death by drowning, illegal Animagus journalists, Blast-Ended Skrewts, Acromantulas once again, a Sphinx, and trick Portkeys that brought me and Cedric (whom I saw die, by the way) to Voldemort’s resurrection ritual. Then there was the usual slew of Crucios, Imperius Curses, death threats and Killing Curses shot my way. The usual, as I already said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’d think, that someone would give me a medal or something for having survived Voldemort’s wrath once again… and instead I’ve now become an attention-seeking liar with delusions of grandeur, and I have to actually stand trial for defending myself and my moronic cousin from two Dementors sent by Umbridge to the Muggle neighbourhood where I unfortunately live. After that, the year proceeds quite calmly, with only a Blood Quill during detention (about 5 times a week on average) and being mind-raped for ‘Occlumency lessons’ as things worth mentioning. The peace of course is completely shattered when our dear Dark Lord sends me a vision starring my tortured Godfather during my History OWL. Horrible timing, if I say so myself! School tests are important for my future, if I survive that long!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, my faithful sidekicks and I (after an unfortunate run-in with Umbridge, who tries again to dose us with Veritaserum and put us under the Cruciatus Curse) fly to the Ministry of Magic via Thestrals, and are there greeted by a bunch of Death Eaters. Funny how everyone except me knew that my parents where attacked because there was a prophecy which foretold that the only one with the power to kill the Dark Lord would be, in fact, little me. Anyway, to make a long story short, the prophecy is destroyed, my Godfather is killed and I cast the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange (Oh dear. Am I going to get a life sentence in Azkaban because of that?), before being possessed and almost killed by Lord Voldemort once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I survive, yet again, and Minister Fudge finally gets his head out of his *** and notices that the Dark Lord is, in fact, alive, in quite good health and back in business. I get sent back to school immediately, and find out that Dumbledore knew of this prophecy all along, and is now finally gracious enough to share it with me. Then, when the school year ends yet again, he sends me back to my abusive Muggle relatives, because supposedly I’m safe here. Well, now that I think about it, the most that happened to me here is almost dying of hunger, so yeah, it’s probably a lot safer than Hogwarts and the Wizarding World in general.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, here I am, mourning my Godfather while locked in a small bedroom with bars on the window. There’s even a cat flap with which to send food in! And buckets for when I have the urge to pee! The luxuries I’m allowed this summer!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, that got me thinking: why am I here again? Have I not told indifferent teachers hundreds of times that I hate it here? And, wait a moment, the Wizarding World is expecting a fifteen-year-old to kill a man because they don’t want to do it themselves? What am I getting out of this? Being constantly belittled by the press and my so-called friends, who turn against me at the minimum provocation? Or will I be imprisoned in Azkaban the moment Voldemort is dead because I have, in fact, murdered a fellow human being (again)?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, you know what? I’ve decided that it’s high time for retribution. If you want a scapegoat, use Albus Dumbledore. He’s got way more sins than me to atone for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, this is my revenge on you all. Deal with Voldemort yourselves. He’s not my problem any longer. I’ll now finish what everyone has been trying to do all these years.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry tied the two letters and his last will and testament (that left all of his possessions to the Weasley twins, except Hedwig that was going to be given back to Hagrid) to his owl’s leg and, after having watched her fly away, he picked up the knife he had stolen from the kitchen that morning and looked around one last time.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Harry’s letter was published in both the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler. The Order called an emergency meeting and, after arguing for hours, it was decided that the letters must have been a fake to incite panic, written by someone who was quite close to Harry. Only Snape noticed one of the Weasley twins open his mouth as if to speak at the beginning of the meeting, glance at the other twin, and close it with a snap. They two of them left silently after less than half an hour while the rest of the Order was still arguing, and a feeling of dread started in Severus’ stomach, but it was promptly ignored: after all, James Potter would have never committed suicide, and wasn’t Harry an exact replica of his father?</p><p>After a sleepless night, Snape finally bit back his pride and went to see Dumbledore and convinced him to check on Harry, with the excuse that the boy might have been distraught that such lies were still being printed about him right after the mutt’s death.</p><p>So it was that when Tonks finally arrived in Little Whinging the next day and asked Petunia to see her nephew for ‘security reasons’, she found Harry’s already cold corpse, gaping wounds on his arms where he had slit his wrists the day before and slowly bled to death.</p><p>When the Daily Prophet found out that Harry Potter, the Chosen One and supposed Savior of the Wizarding World, had been found dead -and only after more than 48 hours from his death!- they had such a field day that the news of the cold blooded murder of Albus Dumbledore at the hands of Severus Snape the next day almost fell at the wayside.</p>
<hr/><p>Lord Voldemort stormed the Ministry less than two months later, and his reign of terror began completely unimpeded with the appointment of Pius Thicknesse as Minister of Magic. Soon, a meticulous cleansing of all Muggleborns and Light side sympathizers was undergone, and in the space of a little more than a year, the only Light Witches and Wizards in Britain that weren’t dead or hadn’t suffered from permanent mental or physical damage where Fred and George Weasley: the two of them had been gifted to Severus Snape by the Dark Lord as a reward for bringing him Dumbledore’s head.</p>
<hr/><p>Nowadays, the UK is one of the world’s most prosperous Wizarding Societies: it is the only one in the world that does not restrict the Dark Arts, and hundreds of refugees from all over the planet are given sanctuary every year, after fleeing from prosecution against their families in other countries.</p><p>You see, somewhere along the way, the systematic killing of Muggleborns about to enter Hogwarts stopped, and at the first signs of accidental magic the children are now removed from their Muggle families, which are Obliviated, and are adopted in Pureblood households.</p><p>Also, to celebrate ten years from the fall of the Ministry, Voldemort appointed himself as Minister of Magic in 2006 and has run the country personally from that moment.</p><p>As for Severus Snape, now also known as ‘The Justicebringer’ (a nickname he absolutely loaths) he is one of the best Potion Masters in the world, and the inventor of many revolutionary potions, medicines and spells. He is unfortunately almost a recluse, coming out of his Mansion only to personally buy rare potion ingredients and for some very brief tense meetings with successful businessmen Fred and George Weasley, once upon a time sole beneficiaries of Harry Potter’s Will.</p><p>And, every 16<sup>th</sup> of July, Harry Potter’s death is still celebrated, and he is hailed as a hero for choosing his own death rather than being controlled by the Light-side’s manipulations and unfair expectations. Schools and hospitals have been named after him, and statues and plaques remembering his sacrifice can be found all over Britain. Even on Minister Voldemort’s desk there is a picture of the fifteen-year-old boy who made all this possible, and Lord Voldemort has actually begun to look upon it with, dare we say it?, affection and gratitude.</p><p>And Harry’s photo smiles and gloats because after all, isn’t vengeance just so sweet?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>